The superagonist analog of gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH), Leuprolide, will be used to treat patients with gonadotropin and/or alpha subunit producing tumors to determine effectiveness on suppression of hormone levels and reduction in tumor size. Leuprolide reduces pituitary LH and FSH secretion when given chronically by reducing GnRH receptors. Experimental evidence suggests that tumor size is reduced with the GnRH agonist.